paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Nightmare
Prison Nightmare, also called The Wheel of Misfortune, is a Halloween-themed one-day heist that takes place in an abandoned prison complex, where the heisters are the playthings of a giant NecroCloaker. It was released on November 4th, 2016, to celebrate the annual Halloween event. Objectives #Enter the prison #Spin the wheel #Take the keycard ##Repeat above until escape #Secure loot (optional) Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough Enter the prison and locate the wheel. Upon using it, the flipper will land on one or two random selections, depending on difficulty. See the list of effects below. Players must defend and survive the oncoming assault wave. If any law enforcement stops the drill, players must "reboot" the wheel which will take 30 seconds. After the drill is finished, a keycard will be available that must be used to enter the prison. Note this will open 2 additional doors outside with quicker access to new wheels so players might want to split up, leaving one player to use the keycard. However, this may not be a viable strategy on harder difficulties as it is advised to stick together. Once inside, locate the new wheel and use it, surviving the random event(s). The next wheel can be located in the basketball court, laundromat, or the mess hall. After enduring the oncoming enemies, another keycard will be granted. Use this to either escape, or to use the loot switch at the bottom of the prison complex. Using this switch will generate several bags and opens a hatch to drop them into. A large timer at the top will tell you your remaining time, when the time runs out, the loot will explode. Loot bags being held by players will be unaffected unless dropped. Afterwards, players must spin another wheel at a new location and repeat the process. You can repeat this as often as you want. Upon escaping, locate the ziplines near the starting location to get onto the train. You'll need C4 to blow up a door, which Bain will drop shortly after finding the door. Afterwards, you need to pass through a large open area with snipers hidden in fog (look at the lasers) and several heavy loot items tempting you. If you desire, you can secure these by taking them on your back to the escape zone. As soon as everyone enters the escape zone, the mission will end. The Wheel of Misfortune Upon drilling the wheel of misfortune, the wheel will spin. During this time 1-2 random events will be chosen depending on difficulty, after which you will need to survive 60 seconds with these effects in place to get a keycard as reward, needed to enter the prison, escape or get additional cloaker loot. The random events are; *Spin: Spins the Wheel again. No other effect. *Drills: The Necrocloaker will unleash two drills at a location near the wheel, damaging heisters and bypassing skills like Swan Song. *Snipers: Several snipers will spawn (x2) during the 60 second duration. *Dozer: Dozers will spawn, with a possibility for a Headless Titandozer to appear. *Key: Key will become available immediately, no other change. *???: Random other event. *Smoke: Entire wheel area will be covered in smoke, making it very hard to see. Players may also experience a brief blackout before vision is restored. *Flames: Section of the room will be set on fire, entering the flames will deal damage. If a law enforcer successfully interacts with the wheel while it's counting down, it will jam and will require a manual fix followed by a 30-second reset period before it will resume. Strategy *Until the wheel is spun for the first time, no law enforcers will spawn, nor will any entrance to the prison block be accessible. *The Cloaker loot bags do not explode immediately upon the timer reaching zero, they will only do so if they are on the ground. This means players can carry bags from previous loot drops and secure them later, albeit at a hefty speed penalty. *When attempting to complete the Salem Asylum achievement, avoid letting the cops reach any of the two Wheels of Misfortune, as the 30 second reboot will most likely negate any remaining time to reach the ziplines. *Do not get greedy at the escape point by trying to go for the heavy loot there on higher difficulties due to their great speed impedance. Lugging them around to the escape point will often mean being pelted by nearby snipers and other enforcers. **There are more baggable loot around the area than there are players to carry them, so again, do not get greedy and bag everything you see, for you won't be able to haul all of them to the escape zone. Mayhem+ Changes Bugs * Occasionally, the drill will glitch out and turn invisible when placed on a Wheel, though the timer screen and sound/visual effects are still present. Achievements & Trophies Post-Release Achievements= |-|Trophy= Trophy-SpookyPumpkin.png| | Destroy the pumpkin on the Prison Nightmare job.| The living room.}} Trivia *As was the case with the Safe House Nightmare and Lab Rats seasonal heists, the Prison Nightmare is strongly implied to just be a literal bad dream the player crew experiences come the annual Halloween season. A quote by the NecroCloaker also implies that this dream occurs every night for several days starting with the holiday proper. *This is the first heist with bright neon green lootbags, which are time-limited before being destroyed. *The giant cloaker this heist revolves around appeared before in Lab Rats. *This is the third heist in the game where the soundtrack in not made by Simon Viklund, the first being The Alesso Heist, and the second being Lab Rats. *This is the first heist which isn't briefed by a contractor nor Bain, taking into account Hoxton became an unofficial contractor with the Safe House release. *Throughout the heist, players may experience hallucinations. The voices heard in these hallucinations vary between characters, most which refers to the heister's fears of their past after taking up a criminal lifestyle. All hallucination voices can he heard here. **Some hallucinations also refer to the heisters by their real names. *When taking the zip-lines to reach the train car, the NecroCloaker will emerge from the waters in an attempt to grab a zip-lining heister, but misses and retreats back to the murky depths. *The supposed "contractor" for this heist sings in an eerie tone rather than speaking out the mission details. *If the player is using a flashlight, it will be replaced by a green colored one with some sort of wave effect on it. Gallery Halloween Event 2016.jpg|The prison's exterior. ween-screen2.jpg|The Necrocloaker wielding his dark magic. ween-screen3.jpg|Wolf and Jiro battling the FBI as the Necrocloaker overlooks in the distance. ween-screen5.jpg|Chains, Hoxton and Wolf holding the fort. ween-screen6.jpg|Wolf and Chains fending off the police and FBI in the prison courtyard. ween-screen7.jpg|Chains and Wolf defending the cell block. ween-screen4.jpg|Dallas near the Wheel of Misfortune in the basketball court. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Event heists